TMNT 2012 Lost
by vash1212
Summary: A young woman came to New York in search for someone. Little did she know what dangers lie ahead in her search. Action, Drama, and Humor. Expect some cutesie crush scenes from our loved canon characters and appearance of new ones.


**Alright, this is going to be my very first attempt at writing a fanfic of, well, anything. Just a heads up. Well without further ado, this story is what I imagine takes place during the second season of the TMNT 2012 version.**

-

-1:55 PM, Tuesday-

Quiet. That would be the word to describe the town of New York City today. Despite the shining sun and cool weather, only hushed whispers between friends and the sounds of multiple footsteps echoed through city. Just another day in the great New York City.

A large bus from a town that is miles away arrived at one of the shabby bus stops. With a full stop and a dull chime, the door of the bus opened and a small crowd of people squeeze against each other, to enter and exit the bus. One of the passengers walks out of the bulky taxi with a map and suitcase in hand. A young woman who has a goal and can be seen in her bright brown eyes. By looking at her, one can tell she is of asian decent. Her dark black hair runs straight down about neck length with a few strands dangling in front of her right eye. Her attire is simple; A bright white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, dimmed colored khaki pants, a pair of small heeled black boots, a pair of small stud earrings, and a digital watch.

She walked about two miles away from the bus stop looking up to the many tall buildings towering over the city. She stopped and unfolded the map of the city as she walked. Along with the colored blocks that represent buildings and the usual 'hotspots' were small sticky notes that stuck along the sides of the map. Written on them were names of stores, parks, streets, even a few names. Reasons for these are only for her and her mind alone. A smile grew on her face as she continues down the sun paved sidewalk, heading towards her first destination.

-

- 7:14 PM, Tuesday-

"…Nothing…" Echoed through the young woman's lips in a hush disappointed tone. All areas she had went to had no leads or where about of the person she was seeking. This disappointed her greatly. The only place left on her notes was the Pet Store. She looked down at her watch to see if the store would be still open, and to check how much time she had wasted today. 7:15 PM.

' _What's the point…_' She though to herself. '_At best I might just find some poor little kitten that will make those big eyes… but no_-' Her thoughts were interrupted when a large vehicle raced through the streets. It boomed out loud rock music, to which she found obnoxious. It was also cover with multiple spray-painted graffiti and wore the most unappealing shade of yellow on most of it's components. She thought she was crazy, but she also could have swore it looked more like a train car than some type of truck.

"Hey! Keep it down buddy!" She shouted at it before it disappeared around the corner. She looked back down at her map and the name of the pet store, deciding if to give this place a shot or to give up her search in New York.

"Well… It's worth a shot. Maybe I can find something there." She tried to sound hopeful, maybe trying to convince herself she was, but she continued showing a frown when she walked down the street, following the map's directions to the Pet Store.

-

-7:42 PM, Tuesday-

*Chimes*

The woman looked around the small shop. As one may expect; near the windows were small cribs filled with excited puppies and quiet kittens. The shelves bare smaller animals; lizards, turtles, even tarantulas.

"We're closing in 15 minutes, ma'am." A woman who seemed to be in her late 40s, pale white with shaggy blonde hair was behind the counter, making things organize before her locking the store up. "Unless you are here to pick something up, I must ask you to come back tomorrow so we can be more help to you."

The woman baring the map looked at the clerk, walking up to the counter. "Actually, I was hoping if you help me. It's really important and I'll try to be quick."

"What do you need help with?" The clerk asked with a brow raised.

"Well, I'm looking for someone, he's a relative." The woman began, ruffling her pants pockets to give the clerk a picture of a man. He was of asian decent, like her. Handsome, medium length hair, thick neck, and slight big nose. "You wouldn't have happen to see this man, have you?" She asked, praying in the back of her mind.

The clerk eyed the picture for a long time, playing back recent events in her mind to see if she saw the man. She shook her head at first, yet when she was about to say no, she blink as it seems a sudden flashback played in her head. "Oh…wait… Yeah, I know that-…Woah." The clerk said, her eyes widen a little as she eyed the counter. The woman looked worried seeing this.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just….well… " The clerk began, now returning her gaze to the woman. "… I saw that man, at least I think it's him, about…. about over 15 years ago I think…"

The woman's eyes widen and her jaw open slightly. The grip she had on her map became weak. She also felt her heart stopped completely and almost feel like falling over. She just stared at the woman with the surprised expression for a good minute before finally speaking again. "Fi-….Fifteen…years?" She said while trying to fight back a scream.

"Yes, ma'am." The clerk said with a nod. " I knew I never forget a face, even it was just one time he came in."

"Once?" The woman asked, her urge to scream raising in a fast rate.

"Yeah, he came by and bought a pet or two and left… I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's all I can remember. If you excuse me, I really must get things organized before I close up." The clerk stated before getting back to doing whatever so she could lock up and go home.

The woman nodded slowly and headed for the door with a disappointed look in her eyes. 'Fifteen years…' echoes in her mind.

-

-8:03 PM, Tuesday-

'Fifteen years….Fifteen years….' Those words played back in her head as she followed the map to the bed and breakfast. She can barely believe that it was that long ago that the store keep remembers. Worse of all it's the only information she gotten today.

'He may not even be in this stupid town anymore!' She screamed in her head. 'I wasted hard earn money, working four-' "Oof!-"

Her mental rant was interrupted when she bumped into a large man. With were two other men, one about average built with a moustache, the other was much skinnier and spiky hair. They were asian as well, they all wore black vests and pants. They all had their vests open and on their bare chests was a tattoo of a purple serpent-like dragon. They all eyed her and made a devilish smile that sent chills down the woman's spine.

"Err, sorry…" She said timidly. She tired to hurry pass them, but the large one grabbed her arm and held it with a firm grip.

"Woah, Woah…." The thin man began in passive aggressive tone, "What's your hurry? We've only just met." He and the other starts to crack their knuckles. "Let's get to know each other a little first…"

-

**Well that's my first chapter of my first attempt of a fanfic, I hope I didn't suck! We'll be seeing more of her later on. If you see any ugly types, or have some tips to make my writing a tiny ioda better, let me know :D**


End file.
